Recently, femoral hip stems have been developed and patented for improving implant fixation in a cemented use which calls for the implant to be highly polished. The highly polished implant is designed to subside within a hardened cement mantle to improve fixation during use. The highly polished surface of the implant prevents or substantially prevents the implant from bonding with the bone cement so that it may shift relative to the cement without abrasion. Preferably, the implant is made from a high strength forged Co-Cr-Mo alloy (ASTM designation F-799) which has its surface polished to a high degree (also known as color buff finish) to provide for a smoothness having a target surface roughness of four microinches. A more thorough understanding of this type of hip stem may be had by a reading of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,171,275 and 5,171,288 issued on Dec. 15, 1992, to Ling et al and Mikhail et al respectively. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,171,275 and 5,171,288 are incorporated herein by reference.